Love fades mine has
by Kp23129
Summary: This story takes place in Spirit Bound were Dimitri says" Love fades mine has". How will Rose go on knowing the guy she loves doesn't want her?. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Rose point of view

Why did he have to do this to me. I went out and tried to save his behind. Those words" Love fades mine has" repeated over my head over and over. I ran back to my room because I didn't want to deal with anyone. When I got to my room I locked myself as the tears came out. I was in a corner of my room crying my eyes out when I reserved a text from Lissa" Come to my room" it read. After I cleaned my face and made sure I didn't look like I was crying I walked out to her room.

It took me about twelve minutes to get there. I knocked on the door and she opened it right away. " Rose you okay, Mia told me she saw you crying?" She asked me as I walked inside. I looked at her as I felt the tears come back again" No I'm not Lissa, after all I went to save him and that's how he pays me back" I said between sobs. She just hugged me" just let everything out Rose it will make you feel better" she said to me. I cried I don't know how long that I fell asleep in her couch.

I woke up and it was pitch black. Lissa maid came to me" Ms. Hathaway do you need anything?" She asked me. I nodded my head no as I got up from the couch. " Where is she?" I asked her. " Princess Dragomir is sleeping she didn't want to wake you up" she told me. I nodded and went to the room she had for me. I took a long shower and got in my pj's and went back to sleep. Hoping not to get nightmares.

Comment please

Kp23129


	2. Chapter 2

Rose point of view

I´ts been almost a week since I have seen Dimitri face to face. Lissa always with him and she tells me to come with her. I always tell her no because he said it clearly that he doesn´t love me anymore. She understands and lets me be, but the only thing that she doesn´t know is that I get into her head and watch once in a while. I walked to my room and locked it and layed on my bed and consetrated into Lissa head. She was already in the jail sitting with Dimitri. He looked hot as always. "How are you today?" asked Lissa. He looked at her eye to eye " I´m okay" was the only thing that came out. He still was looking straight at Lissa then he turned his face the other way " Princess your eyes just turned Brown" he said. As soon as he said that I got out of her head. We been praticing and sometimes when I am in Lissa head her eyes turn brown like mine so I get out.

I decided to get on with my rutine. I went to the gym and worked out like always. I worked out for like 3 hours and I was a tired. I was coming out of the changing room when I smelled cigarretes and I knew they were Adrian´s. Adrian and me are dating now, I gave him the chance because I needed to move on with my life. I turned around and gave him a kiss. We kissed for a little while and broke appart because it was getting heavy. " How was your day little dhampir?" he asked me. I looked at him " I´ts been okay I guess" I said as he was walking me back to Lissa place. It didn´t take long but we got there. I opened the door and I invited him in. " Stay here okay" I told him as I gave him a kiss. He only noodded and I left to my room and took a shower. I love taking showers I just wanted to stay there and not get out. I got out and changed and went to were I left Adrian and found Lissa there and no Adrian. "Where did he go?"I asked her. " I told him to leave Rose, Dimitri found out that you was in my head because my eyes turned brow"she said. I sat down next to her. " I know I wasn´t suppose to be looking but that´s the only way I could see him without him telling me to leave" I told her. She nodded as if she understood what I was going threw, she definetly was with Fireboy. They broke up because of what happen with Avery.

Liss and me talked for hours and she decided she needed to go out for some shopping. She got her phone out and dialed the head guardians number¨Hans I want to go out the wards for some shopping" she said. I left her be and went to the kitchen and found my dougnuts. I ate like 5 by the time she came to get me. " Rose, I got Hans to let you be one of my guardians coming with me also he got me 2 more guardians" she said. I only nodded" who are the other two?" I asked her. She looked at me " Eddie, Dimitri they are testing him to see if he could come back to being a guardian" she said. I kept a straight face" why him , they could have put Meredith with us" I told her recalling my friend that graduated with me. " Hans said that he had to go because there is a strigoi hide out around there and Dimitri agreeded to help out" she said. I stood shut and went with her to the jeep.

Lissa told me that I was going to be in charge of them. When I saw Eddie I went straight and gave him a hug. Eddie was like the brother I never had and he treats me like a sister as well. I was about to get into the diver seat ingnoring Dimitri when he said " You shouldn´t be driving you can get into the Princess head any moment" he said. I turned to him and gave him a glare " I can drive Belikov, Lissa is right here so I won´t get into her head" I said as I got into the car and started the car. I was so mad at him, we haven´t talked in a while and that is what he tells me. Everyone else got into the car and I drove away.

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

continues from the last chapter

Rose point of view

I was still driving to the mall. I had my eye on the road because if I didn't I would be looking at him. We got to the mall in twenty minutes. We parked under ground and we took our position. I walked with Lissa. Lissa is a person that loves to shop but she isn't obsessed. She was bored of being in the Royal court so she needed to get out. Lissa kept conversation so I couldn't't be distracted. All of the sudden I felt her getting excited. I looked at her and saw that she was pointing to one of her favorite stores. She ran inside and I followed her. She was looking at this beautiful black sexy dress that could look great on her. She turned to me" Rose I have an idea" she said. I looked at her and before I said anything she spoke threw the bond." Your going to make Dimitri eyes poop out, I know he feels something for you" she said. I looked at her and thought to myself" This isn't her" I thought. I only agreed because she was really excited so I took the dress from her and went to the changing room. " Dimitri come here" I heard her say. I turned to my own business and I started to change. When I had the dress on I her turned around to open the door and black heels showed up. After I put the heels on I walked out and their was him. His eyes did bug out and looked at me like a puppy that just found his lady. I walked to Lissa were she was sitting. She stood up and smiled"Rose the dress looks awesome on you"she said. I smiled at her " I'm going to go change I'll be right back" I told her.

I was already half dress when I felt something that I didn't want to feel. I felt this huge nausea that I fell to the floor crying. The dressing room door opened immediately. " Rose what's wrong?" asked Liss. I stood up and I put on my shirt " there's Strigoi's in the mall and their a lot" I said to her as Eddie and Dimitri came. " We have to get out of here" I said. They nodded and we started to walk out with protection. Everything looked normal while we walk. Everything looked fine when I felt them behind Eddie. " Eddie duck" I said as I threw my steak at the strigoi and fell as the stake touched him. " Thanks" he said as he got up. I smiled at him and pushed Lissa behind me. They started to come from three section of the mall. We ran because they were to much for us, which was something that a guardian shouldn't do but we had to protect our maine purpose Lissa. We almost made it out but I heard a scream and it came from Eddie. I turned around and saw the strigoi with a gun. " They freaking have gun" I yelled angry. I looked at Lissa then at Dimitri " Get her out of here and wait for us in the car, he nodded and I left to get Eddie. " You want to fight then here I am" I yelled as I walked and I found the strigoi almost about to drink Eddie. I ran mad and pushed her away from him. I punched her in the face. She fought back really well. She pushed me to the wall as I tried to stake her. I saw Eddie get up " Eddie RUN" I yelled. He got up and I was about to stake the girls when another one came at me and grabbed me from my arm and stwisted my hand and made by stake fall. I got angry at the pain that I felt. I pushed one of them away and kicked the other one that gave me chance to get my stake. I took my stake and went to the two. I staked the girl in the back. then for the second one I staked him in the heart.

I looked at Eddie" We have to get out, I feel there are more coming" I said as I helped him. We kept walking to the exit. We were both on high alert just in case. We made it outside and it was dark. There was only one car and that was ours and I saw Lissa and Dimitri fighting strigoi's outside the car and blocking all angels of gettting inside. I walked faster and tried to went to go help Dimitri and I was almost there when I felt this pain. This pain was something I haven't felt before and I knew it wasn't a strigoi. I kept walking and I felt that I just wanted to fall. Then I heard another pullet and that one I felt it like the first one. " ROSE" I heard Lissa scream and this time I did fall. I layed their in floor and I turned my head to were the car was and I saw Eddie run to me. He got to me and picked me up. He ran with me to the car. I was placed in the back were Lissa had opened the door and right there closed it and Dimitri speed off. I felt that my eyes were closing but I kept them open. Lissa moved next to me" Rose, let me feel you" she said as she tried to touch me. I moved and looked at her" Don't the darkness" I said in a low voice. She looked at me " Don't worry about that Rose, your bleeding a lot and I need to stop it" she said. She turned to Dimitri " Stop at the next hotel" she said. Dimitri was about to argue but he didn't.

I closed my eyes because I felt so tired. I felt the car stop and I Opened my eyes. Lissa walked out and so did Eddie. Then I felt someone pick me up and I knew who that was when I smelled that aftershave. He picked me up and my injury hurted like shit and I cried as the pain came and I just closed my eyes. I didn't know what else happened because I think I passed out.

Dimitri's point of view

I been trying to blcok my feelings for Roza and today I couldn't fide it that much as I saw her passed out in my arms. We walked into the hotel and saw thw guy's eye bugged out of seeing Roza bleed. Lissa got to the guy " Look at me sir" she said. The guy looked at her and she did her complusion on him. He didn't resist and gave in. She got us the room and we went straight opened the door and I layed Rose in the bed. " Dear god she's loosing so much blood" I thought as I ran into the bathroom and got all the towels and rapped around her tight to make the bleeding stop in her leg and arm. Lissa got on the bed and did her magic. I got up from the bed never leaving my eyes from her. Her eyes were still closed. Lissa kept doing her stuff and she was healing her. Rose was getting her normal color and Lissa stopped. " She should woke up soon" she said in a low voice as she laid next to her and she passed out sleeping.

Review


End file.
